starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Neural inhibitor
Neural inhibitorsBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Kerrigan. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24.Ghost. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. are cybernetic implants that were used by the Confederate Ghost Program (and later, the Dominion) to control their ghost agents through keeping their aggression levels and behavioral patterns in check.2014-12-18, Ghost Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-12-21 They are also known as neuro-adjusters (some of which also suppress or reshape a disloyal ghost's memory and render them susceptible to orders)Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). or psychic dampeners which weakens their powersUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. (by extension, this includes making it easier for ghosts to screen out the thoughts of other individuals).Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The implants can be fatalNeilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. and their method of operation is very similar to neural resocialization, but "much worse".Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. Its implantation leaves scarred tissue. The location of neural inhibitors can be tracked by some officers, both Confederate and Dominion.2011-09-29, Blizzplanet Review: StarCraft: Ghost — Spectres. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-10-02 The drawback to psychic dampeners is that they can be surgically removed or in rare cases, malfunction.Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. Upon the defection of Sarah Kerrigan, psychic dampeners were abandoned by the Confederacy in favor of the more effective memory wipe technique.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. However, previously-implanted ghosts (such as Devon Starke) usually did not have their dampeners removed. Ghosts who retained them that became spectres under Project Shadow Blade had their inhibitors removed in order to avoid detection. Some ghosts have used their psionic powers to disable their inhibitors, though such a procedure comes at a great risk.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. The Dominion utilizes both the mind wipe technique and neural inhibitors. After the End War, the Terran Dominion developed a device that could partially undo the effects of memory alteration by delivering an electric pulse through a neural inhibitor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Lost Memories. (in English). 2016. Variants By 2503 the Terran Dominion had developed a specialized variant, the psi-inhibitor, to limit protoss psionic abilities.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Modified neural inhibitor technology continues to be used by the Church of Besainted Pelagius to enforce obedience among its disciples, the technology taken from a ghost sent to terminate the movement.Gillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (art). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. References Category: Terran Technology Category: Psionics Category:Terran security